


We Who Have Died Salute You

by tcnyrhcdey (stcrkson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Where Peter Remembers the Snap, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, have some conceptual angst for now, ill probably make this a full-fledged thing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrkson/pseuds/tcnyrhcdey
Summary: It wasn't loud, it was quiet and quick, and the silence weighs heavily.





	We Who Have Died Salute You

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is an angst fest, no one is happy, everyone dies. Not beta'd, probably not even formatted correctly, I make no money from this. Other stuff that should go here but doesn't, enjoy the show.

**_All this happened…._ **

 

James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Codename: The WInter Soldier

Witness: Steven Grant Rogers, Codename: Captain America

 

Steve felt it before he heard it, a yawning pit above his heart again, knocking him off the high of the fight without so much as a warning. He turned and all of a sudden, he was back there, watching his best man fall off a train, unable to catch him. He reached forward, unable to cope with the helplessness he felt. All that was left was an arm, the arm that erased his friend and gave him someone else.

 

_I let him fall_

 

King T’Challa, Codename: The Black Panther

Witness: Okoye, Leader of the Dora Milaje

 

Okoye stumbled, wounded after fighting with the alien. She pressed down on her ribs and felt them shift, bring her closer to tears. She hit her knees, shoving down the creeping sense of wrong that encroached, like a cold wave that passed over her. She heard a voice behind her, turning to see the disintegrating frame of her king. _This is not_ ~~_a_~~ _his place to die_. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she stared, shock and disbelief warring with her senses.

 

_My King, thou hast forsaken me_

 

Groot, Codename: Non-Applicable

Witness: Rocket Racoon

 

Rocket heard the whimper, and his soul knew, even if his mind couldn't comprehend it. No began falling unbidden from his lips as he turned, not even able to cry from shock. He watched Groot, so small and fragile why him, reach for him, words on his lips. He also watched Groot disappear, words never spoken.

 

_I am Groot?_

 

Wanda Maximoff, Codename: Scarlet Witch

Witness: N/A

 

She passed alone.

 

_Silence is the loudest indicator of pain_

 

Sam Wilson, Codename: The Falcon

Witness: James Rupert ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes, Codename: War Machine

 

Rhodey called at for Sam, and like a perverted call and response, a cloud of ash rose up to meet him. He stumbled forward, uncomprehending and yet knowing all the same. He dropped to his knees in front of the ash, silent tears streaming down his face. He felt cold.

 

_Next time, you ride with me._

 

Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Peter Quill, Stephen Strange; Codename: The Guardians Of the Galaxy, Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange

Witness: Tony Stark, Codename: Iron Man

 

Tony stared, shivery from shock as Mantis disappeared. She turned to dust, _she wasn’t there_ . His mind behind his body, he lunged forward as if he could somehow force her back together. He was a mechanic, _he fixed things_ . Why couldn’t he figure out how to fix this? He almost missed Drax disappearing, dying, trapped in his mind. Hearing the faint ‘Peter?’ somehow solidified that they were losing, had lost. He watched Drax stare at his hand turn to ash, followed by the rest of him. It was happening so fast, ~~_he couldn’t think_ ~~. Standing on unsteady feet, _~~why was he shaking so bad~~ _ , he looked at the confused expression Peter wore, the same one Drax and Mantis had.

 

“Steady, Quill” _Stay, Quill_

 

“Oh, man” _No_

 

He turned looking at Doctor Strange, sitting on a rock, already disintegrating slowly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. _You can’t - you can’t leave me like this, I can’t fix this._

 

“You have to understand, this was the only way.”

 

A broken keening noise tried to claw its way out of his throat, but he shoved it back, desperately needing to be strong for the kid. _Just me, a kid, and an android, to fix the world._

 

_Desperation is the newest anthem of violence_

 

Peter Parker, Codename: Spider-Man

Witness:.... Peter Parker, Codename: Spider-Man

 

It started as a small sensation in his toes, negligible. The cold pain was just him coming down from the adrenaline of a fight. Then, than small negligible pain hit his ankle, he shoved back at it looking down to see…. nothing. Nothing but dust. His breath began coming in short, panicked gasps. _Where was he going if he wasn't there?_ In a childish move, he turned to the adult closest, Mr. Stark, panic telling him to get away. His pained gasps for breath became sobs.

 

“Mr. Stark, I don't feel good.”

 

The understatement would be laughable if Peter could think past the pain. It was like having his skin frozen off layer by layer with an iron. A wave off fresh panic hit him, the primitive fear of the unknown returned with a vengeance. He had to run, turning without his legs and stepping without his feet, collapsing directly into Mr. Stark. His pain delirious mind recognized him as a hero, gripping that title and begging without words for him to fix it.

 

“I-i don't know what's happening, but I don't-“

 

And yet he understood, more than he thought, and undercurrent of acceptance beneath the panic. _Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives._

 

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t -”

 

He cut himself off, looking up at Mr. Stark, suddenly unafraid - at least not for himself. He saw pain and fear and loss hidden deep within those eyes and was hit with the sudden realization that heroes were human. They loved and lost and _hurt_ , and Peter, or what was left of him, was determined to save Mr. Stark from another one.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

And he was gone with the wind.

 

_If you die, that’s on me._

 

**_...in one minute._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_The grief lasts a lifetime._ **


End file.
